An electrical distribution apparatus such as a load center or panelboard includes a housing that holds multiple circuit breakers that are connected to various branch circuits in an electrical distribution system. Conventional load centers have a neutral bar with neutral connection pigtail-receiving holes that accept panel neutral conductors from electronic circuit breakers to secure the pigtail conductors from the circuit breakers to the load center by a wire binding screw (e.g., a set screw). Some plug-on neutral circuit breakers typically feature a two-sided jaw or mounting clip that plugs onto a neutral rail without the use of any fasteners (e.g., screws). Such plug-on neutral circuit breakers with two-sides jaws engage (e.g., touch, pinch, clip onto) both sides of a neutral bar to maintain electrical connection with the neutral bar. As such, these two-sided jaws can be overly strained such that they permanently deform when they are installed due to, for example, the wire binding screws of the neutral bar forcing excessive spreading of the two-sided jaws during installation. What is needed is a plug-on neutral circuit breaker capable of mating with a standard neutral bar in preexisting load centers such that the load center is able to accept plug-on neutral circuit breakers without any modifications made to the load center. Aspects of the present disclosure address this and other needs.